SBS Volume 30
Volume 30 - Chapter 276 - page 24 D: Welcome home, dear Oda. Would you like something to eat, or maybe a bath? Or would you rather have... me? What? Oh, you'd rather read your fan mail? Very well, then... Let me introduce SBS! (Love, your dear wife) O: What? Wife...? Wait a sec... Oh no! D: Mr. Oda! In volume 22, page 142, you drew the Poneglyph, but why is "Pandaman" written on it? Is Pandaman an important character in the history of Alabasta? O: Congratulations, dear reader! You've found the kana among all the scribbles! Yes, Pandaman is everywhere, writing included. D: Oda, honey...! Won't you draw the seven protagonists with your mouth? K. H. Shuichi O: No way! Don't tempt me to do stuff like that! Volume 30 - Chapter 277 - page 44 D: I recently heard on the radio that during the Wimbledon Tournament, if it rains they blow the clouds away with jets. It keeps Wimbledon dry, but makes it rain a lot in surrounding areas. Of course I immediately thought of you and your Dance Powder. Imagine, it's really possible to manipulate rain. Did you know this when you wrote the Alabasta arc? O: Rain and drought has been a matter of life and death for mankind since the beginning of time, and there's always been people who've dreamed of controlling the weather. With the navy's Rain Ship, the dream apparantly came true, but it cost a fortune to test the equipment, as it was hard to prove it wouldn't have rained regardless. Anyway, my inspiration for the Dance Powder is silver iodide. When burned, the smoke rises, and the chance of rain increases notably. Volume 30 - Chapter 278 - page 64 No SBS Volume 30 - Chapter 279 - page 84 D: Dear nice sweet cute Oda-pie! Won't you please (x1000) make us a new class scheduler? Please, please, please! Shibu & Ishi. O: A class scheduler? Yes, I made one of those a couple years back, and the readers seemed to appreciate it. Problem is, class schedulers look different now than when I was in school. I need your help. Send me your class schedulers, and tell me what's good and bad about it, so I can make one that's better than all the others! D: Konnichiwa! One of my friends come from a place where they hold an annual "Belly Button Festival". Don't you think Conis and her friends will be there? O: What's that? A "Belly Button Festival"? Do they belly dance there, or what? Yes, of course everyone from Skypiea will be there. Eneru too! D: Why do all the good-looking girls in One Piece have big breasts? Oda, you're a chauvinistic a-hole! I'm sure Sanji understands that women are more than looks. He happens to be a gentleman. S (Sanji): Of course, dear! It's what's inside that counts! O: Sanji, did you see that? Nami put on her new bikini! S: Ah, Nami! Isn't there something I should carry for you? Volume 30 - Chapter 280 - page 104 D: Dear Mr. Oda, can't you please tell me a bit about the Devil Fruit? In chapter 180, Eneru says "If he's a Paramecia, his powers won't reach further than his body." Does this mean that, say, Captain Smoker and Sir Crocodile aren't Paramecias? Also, what are this? Bon apetit! O: All right, let me explain. There are three base Devil Fruit types, as demonstrated by this list: Paramecia: Gum-Gum Fruit, Split-Split Fruit, Slip-Slip Fruit, Bomb-Bomb Fruit, Kilo-Kilo Fruit, Munch-Munch Fruit, Trans-Trans Fruit, Flower-Flower Fruit, Dice-Dice Fruit, Cage-Cage Fruit, Spike-Spike Fruit, Spring-Spring Fruit Zoan: Cow-Cow Fruit, Human-Human Fruit, Bird-Bird Fruit, Mole-Mole Fruit, Dog-Dog Fruit, Horse-Horse Fruit Logia: Smoke-Smoke Fruit, Sand-Sand Fruit, Flare-Flare Fruit, Rumble-Rumble Fruit Did that help? Logia is the "best" of the three types, as it gives control over the forces of nature. External Links < Previous | Next > Category:SBS